MoCC: Episode 67
In a fiery zone... ( Burtrike Helios chokes ) Mutated C22) ... Burtrike Helios) LO-LORD! <Harterym) He ate some of my spheres, get some into C22 and they should be fine> <Pyrym) Understood, little sis> ( Burtrike Helios continues choking ) ( C22 flies into Burtrike Helios and backs up ) ( Burtrike Helios still chokes ) Mutated C22) STOP CHOKING! *Flies into Burtrike Helios' midsection* ( Burtrike Helios coughs some white spheres up, but still chokes ) Mutated C22) O.O PRETTY! *Picks a white sphere up* VERY PRETTY! IT NEEDS SAFE KEEPINGS! *Throws white sphere in mouth* O.O I NEED TO SAVE THEM ALL! DX *Bends down and licks the spheres* ( The white spheres get stuck to C22's tongue and he swallows them ) ' ' ' ' Mutated C22) *Coughs* YU- *Coughs more* YUC- *Suddenly choking* ( Burtrike Helios explodes with a black and white flash ) ( Flames shoot towards Burtrike Helios from all directions ) ( The flames crash into a gold-shining, sphere-like shield ) Pyrym) It's time...*Red spheres leave the flames and form Pyrym* ( C22 lays on the ground, choking still ) BOOM! ( The shield shatters and releases a dark, bright smoke ) ( The smoke hides C22 ) ( A figure walks towards C22 ) ( C22 bursts into a white and black flash ) ???) C22! *Stands above and looks at C22* ERR! *Jumps out of the smoke* Pyrym) Hmph...Extremis, welcome... Extremis Helios) ERR! *Jumps towards Pyrym* ( Pyrym's body splits ) ( Extremis Helios flies through Pyrym and into flames ) Extremis Helios) HOT! *Flies out of the flames* ( Flames shoot off the ground and grab Extremis ) Extremis Helios) I'M BURNING! Pyrym) ... Extremis Helios) AHHH! ( The flames slam Extremis to the ground and turn into red spheres ) ( Red spheres form into a hammer, above Extremis ) ( Extremis pushes his body up ) ( Red spheres slam him back onto the ground ) ( The red spheres lift up and reform the hammer ) ( The red spheres fall again ) Extremis Helios) ERR! *Pushes body off the ground; flips and lands feet first* ( The red spheres crash onto the ground and break apart ) ( The red spheres roll with some rolled under Extremis ) Pyrym) Eat those! Extremis Helios) ...*Picks a few red spheres up* Why? *Throws them into his mouth* Pyrym) Wonder... Extremis Helios) *Swallows* I CAN FEEL IT! ( A red flash erupts ) Extremis Helios) YES! *Releases a fire blast from his mouth* ( Pyrym's red spheres destroy the blast ) Pyrym) My job's complete...I'm sending you back to help your friends... Extremis Helios) WHAT! Pyrym) Bye... Extremis Helios) I WANT TO FIGHT YOU! Pyrym) You've brawled me more than you've expected...*Disappears* ( A red flash appears and disappears with Extremis Helios and C22 gone ) In Nintendo's house's room... Mike) You sure you haven't seen Sarieror? Emily) Yeah... Mike) WHERE IS HE! DX Emily) Well, Sarieror did evolve... Mike) WHY DID YOU TELL ME! DX Emily) ... Alice) Mike, calm down... Mike) *Screaming* SARIEROR! ( Drarieror appears behind Mike ) Alice) =D Drarieror) HI MIKE! ( Mike jumps ) Drarieror) Good to see you're okay! Mike) What do I call you? Drarieror) Drarieror... Mike) Drarieror, where have you been? Drarieror) On the mansion's roof Mike) Why? Drarieror) Thinking about brawling soon... Mike) Yeah, we need a brawl, but what happened to Dad? Who is Pyrym; comment your guess(es) MoCC: Episode 68 Grade of MoCC: Episode 67? S A B C D F Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Category:Burtrike Helios Category:C22Helios Category:Harterym Category:Pyrym Category:Extremis Helios Category:Nintendocan Category:Mike Category:Nintendocan's Wife Category:Alice Category:Sarieror Category:Drarieror